Many golfers carry smartphones or computer tablets when playing a round of golf. The smartphones or tablets may include application software to assist the golfer to keep score or to provide the golfer with information about the course being played. However, there is no convenient location on a golf cart to securely hold such electronic devices. Golf carts include open compartments in which the electronic devices can slide around and break. Otherwise, golfers may store their devices in their golf bags which is inconvenient if being used to keep score.
Furthermore, some golf courses are using tablets or similar electronic devices with touch screens mounted to the cart to provide information regarding the carts, cart paths, and golfer's scores. One such system is offered under the tradename Visage™ Mobile Golf Information System. The electronic device associated with the Visage system is mounted to the underside of the roof and hangs down therefrom in the passenger compartment adjacent to the top of the windshield frame. This mounting location takes away from the golfer's view of the course while driving the cart and can be a distraction.
Thus, there exists a need for a convenient place to mount a smartphone or tablet within the golf cart passenger compartment.